Reconfigurable antennas, which can be compressed, expanded, deflated, or inflated, can be useful for satellite communications, military applications, and hostile environments. In such applications, it is important for the antenna to be responsive to environmental and signal changes. Antenna capability can be enhanced through the use of artificial intelligence to continuously monitor the surrounding environment and real time signal requirements to dynamically transform an antenna structure in response to external or internal stimuli.